Excitantes Aventures Dans le Néant
by Devil-in-the-box
Summary: L'humain qui a utilisé ce maudit carnet noir ne peut espérer franchir les portes du paradis ou de l'enfer. Il doit errer dans le néant, où l'éternité semble doublement longue. AU où tous ceux qui ont utilisé le carnet se retrouvent au même endroit, le néant (Mu). Les autres...aussi. Pour d'autres raisons.
1. Rest in Peace

**MELLO I**

« _Toi qui_ _entre_ _ici abandonne toute espérance_ »

Mello avait parlé à voix haute dans une tentative désespérée de briser le silence lourd et oppressant qui régnait ici. Etrangement, malgré le vide et les hautes montagnes alentours, il n'y eut aucun écho. Mécontent d'avoir loupé son effet de style, il grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible et sauta gracieusement du rocher sur lequel il était assis. Mello mettait un point d'honneur à être gracieux, même dans la mort. Il avait toujours eu horreur du laisser-aller.

Après une longue, très longue analyse de sa présente situation, il était arrivé à certaines conclusions qu'il récapitula mentalement.

En premier lieu, il était bel et bien mort. Aucun doute là-dessus. Non seulement il se souvenait très bien de la douleur foudroyante qui lui avait déchiré la poitrine – ce qui écartait la possibilité qu'il soit dans le coma ou en plein rêve- mais après un rapide examen il avait également constaté que son cœur ne battait plus et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de respirer.

En second lieu, il n'était ni en enfer, ni au paradis. Dans un premier temps, le croyant en lui avait été soulagé et fier de constater qu'il existait bien quelque chose après la mort. Mais il avait très vite déchanté après avoir passé ce qui lui semblait une éternité à chercher quelque chose d'intéressant à faire dans l'après-vie. Personne n'avait été fichu de répondre à ses questions et pour cause : à part ces affreux Shinigamis qui devaient prendre un malin plaisir à l'ignorer, il n'avait croisé personne.

Il en était donc arrivé à cette conclusion tragique qu'ayant utilisé le Death note, ce maudit, maudit carnet, il était condamné à errer dans le «MU », le « Rien » pour une durée indéterminée.

« Ngggggggh », fit-il en tapant rageusement dans un petit caillou insignifiant qui alla heurter l'une des jambes horriblement proportionnée d'un Shinigami. Celui-ci ne lui accorda même pas un regard méprisant (pourtant, il ne manquait pas d'yeux).

Tant qu'à faire, autant péter un plomb. C'était sa dernière conclusion. Il voulait hurler, hurler jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise. Sa situation était tellement injuste ! Il avait eu une courte vie qu'il avait gaspillée par excès d'émotivité. Il était mort en martyr –c'était plutôt bien - mais qui s'en souviendrait ? Personne. Alors pourquoi continuer à avoir l'air cool quand, au fond de lui, il ressentait encore la colère dévorant du gamin infernal qu'il avait été à la Wammy's.

« Cette institution crétine qui m'a bouffé ma vie. »

Mello avait besoin de désigner des coupables. Roger, pour ne citer que lui, était encore en vie, respirant, mangeant, dansant. Enfermé dans une petite vie insignifiante, certes, mais VI-VANT. De quel droit ? C'était donc ça, le Grand Plan, la justice divine ?

Il saisit une pierre au sol et la lança de toutes ses forces contre le Shiningami. Il resta impassible, comme un gros monolithe.

« Je te hais », marmonna Mello en s'asseyant au sol.

Il devait penser. Son esprit diaboliquement génial l'avait sorti de moult situations autrement plus difficiles, dans le passé. Alors peut-être que tout n'était pas encore perdu. Il avait utilisé le Death Note, certes, mais relativement modérément. Juste de quoi agacer Near. Un sourire amer s'étira sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Vraiment, il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il commençait à regretter un peu.

« Je suis sur la bonne voie, si je regrette, j'irai au Paradis » murmura-t-il dans un élan de superstition. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'idée de berner une entité Très Supérieure, mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

D'ailleurs… Il fronça les sourcils, agité par une réflexion qui l'avait frappé comme la foudre. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir utilisé le Death Note, alors pourquoi était-il tout seul au milieu de ces Shiningamis tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres ? Qui l'avait utilisé déjà ?

Light Yagami, Kira.

Amane.

Peut-être Near.

« NgggggggggggggghAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAargh », rugit Mello si fort que le Shiningami au loin esquissa l'ombre d'un mouvement.

« JE PEUX PAS ME RETROUVER ICI AVEC CES LOSERS. NON. NON. NOPE.», hurla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, fixant le Shiningami qui, stupéfait, s'était retourné pour profiter du spectacle.

S'il y avait un semblant de justice, il ne pourrait pas décemment rester aussi longtemps qu'eux. Et s'il faisait preuve de contrition, qui sait ? Peut-être qu'en Haut, on aurait de la compassion pour lui ?

« Quand tu penses que MATT est en Haut ! Il a jamais prié de sa vie, je veux dire, à part pour la Princesse Zelda. Il confond le Métatron avec le mégatron ! C'est injuuuuuste ! »

Mello continuait de battre le sol rageusement, dégoûté, dépité et surtout ulcéré que personne ne puisse l'entendre. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, il se souvint d'une vieille histoire de son enfance que L lui avait lu.

« Jack O'Lantern …. »

Il était Jack. Ce maréchal-ferrant irlandais rusé mais cupide qui avait berné le diable trois fois, si bien qu'il fut condamné à errer dans le Rien, tout juste équipé d'une vieille lanterne pourrie. Comment le conte se finissait-il déjà ? Ah, oui. Il erra pour toujours.

Les mythes sont rarement d'un grand secours.

Mais Mello, qui avait un certain don pour trouver du réconfort dans des choses tout à fait désespérantes, se releva d'un bond énergique.

« Hey l'affreux »

Le Shiningami continuait de le fixer sans trop comprendre.

« File moi une lanterne. Je vais trouver le paradis. Mais je ne vois pas grand-chose. »

Le Shiningami restait silencieux. Mello commençait à s'empourprer. Au moins, ce crétin de Jack avait eu un interlocuteur compréhensif et doté d'assez de points de QI pour soutenir une conversation : le diable. Lui, était coincé avec ces affreux Picassos ratés et muets.

« Allez, va te faire foutre. J'ai pas besoin de lumière, j'ai la foi ».

Et Mello, lançant un regard résolument méprisant au Shiningami, tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans les ténèbres.

X

**MATT I**

Ces histoires délirantes de vie qui défile devant vos yeux avant la mort, de lumière blanche et d'anges gardant jalousement l'entrée du paradis avaient toujours semblées folles à Matt. Il était un garçon créatif et considérait ces divagations mystiques comme de la littérature de qualité respectable, rien de plus.

Matt était mort et existait toujours, mais cela ne l'avait pas fait changer d'avis. Il aimait se définir comme un agnostique de son vivant (« Peut-être que ça existe, Mello, ou peut-être pas. Carpe Diem »). Cette position certes peu courageuse était celle qui se rapprochait le plus de la vérité, finalement. Personne n'aurait misé un kopeck sur lui, mais métaphysiquement, il avait surpassé les deux successeurs de L.

Cette pensée ne le réconfortait pas. Il n'avait jamais été un compétiteur. Pour être exact, Near ne l'était pas non plus. Il était excellent sans effort.

_Enfin, pas suffisamment pour gagner._

Lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux, Matt n'avait rien vu. Le seul point sur lequel personne ne s'était trompé était que l'endroit était blanc, immaculé. Mais pas blanc comme sur Terre. Il n'y avait pas de couleur. Juste de la lumière. On lui avait gentiment dit que cette lumière était dangereuse pour les humains et qu'il risquait d'avoir la migraine par crises régulières.

Depuis sa mort, il s'était souvent demandé si l'enfer était plus accueillant. Peut-être pas. Après tout, les démons et les anges étaient les mêmes créatures. Pas de raison que les démons accordent plus d'attention aux humains parce qu'ils ont chuté.

Non vraiment, il n'était pas le plus grand fan du « paradis ». On y laissait les humains vivoter, bienheureux comme des petits oiseaux insignifiants. Tout y était beau et propre, rien n'y était réconfortant. Ca lui faisait penser à la Wammy's House, sans Mello pour égayer le séjour.

Il avait lu suffisamment de bouquins de philo pour savoir que la vie est une éternelle spirale. Il devait peut-être chercher Mello, encore une fois. Prendre une initiative. Après tout, lui n'appréciait pas beaucoup le « paradis » (il devait cesser de le nommer ainsi, d'ailleurs, une créature qui s'était présentée comme un ange lui avait confié que le mot 'paradis' avait été inventé par les humains et repris par les Très Hautes Autorités parce qu'il sonnait bien), mais Mello, lui, serait enchanté de s'y retrouver.

Matt avait l'impression que si Mello n'était pas là, c'était parce qu'il avait utilisé le Death Note. Il était rare que le jeune génie s'énerve. Il était plutôt placide (« Il faut un sidekick calme pour contrebalancer un protagoniste génial, Matt » disait parfois Mello). Mais si l'on y réfléchissait, son meilleur ami avait gâché sa vie ET son après-vie parce qu'il ne supportait pas de ne pas être le meilleur. C'était vraiment une pensée déprimante.

La sortie du film _Dead Poets Society_ correspondait avec l'année de naissance de Mello. C'était aussi un des films préférés de Matt. Il essaya d'en appliquer une des leçons : il devait trouver sa propre voie. Trouver une solution qui sortait des sentiers battus. Il chassa Mello et Near de son esprit. Il était aisé de deviner ce qu'ils auraient fait à sa place mais seuls, ils se seraient trompés, comme avec Kira. Après tout, si l'on en croyait les rumeurs, ils avaient tous les deux cédés devant le sinistre petit cahier noir. Matt ne l'avait _même pas effleuré_, lui. Il se sentait tout-puissant et prêt à accomplir l'impossible.

« Vous semblez perturbé, humain »

Matt devait l'admettre, la créature surnaturelle qui lui avait adressée la parole avait raison. Il devait avoir l'air complètement fou. Voilà ce que le manque de distraction le faisait devenir : un maniaque agité du bocal.

Il réalisa enfin qu'un ange lui parlait.

« Vous êtes…

- Gabriel. Djibril. Je suis plutôt connu. »

Mello avait un jour décrété que Gabriel était l'archange qu'il avait le plus hâte de rencontrer. Matt ne lui avait même pas demandé pourquoi. A présent qu'il avait Gabriel devant lui…comment dire ? Il comprenait. L'ange parlait avec une voix faussement calme qui dissimulait une sorte d'agacement perpétuel. Elle (l'ange ressemblait plutôt à une femme, en l'occurrence) n'aurait pas du tout plu à Mello, mais il l'aurait considérée comme sa supérieure – c'était un _ange_. Il développait des obsessions pour ceux qui ne lui ressemblaient pas mais étaient pourtant meilleurs que lui.

« Gabriel », annonça Matt sans se présenter, « J'ai besoin de votre aide »

« Les humains disent souvent ça »

« Faut que vous aidiez un de mes amis »

Gabriel replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Ca aussi, vous le dites souvent »

« Il est très croyant »

L'argument n'eut pas l'air de la convaincre. Matt n'avait rien de mieux à faire, alors il décida de ne pas abandonner. Si l'ange le carbonisait sur place, il pourrait au moins se targuer d'avoir eu une après-vie hors du commun.

« Et il mérite d'être ici, vous voyez », assura Matt en essayant de chasser les défunts membres du SPK, Sayu Yagami et quelques autres innocents de son esprit. Tout était tellement décevant par rapport à l'image que les humains se faisaient du paradis. Il manquerait plus que les anges soient suffisamment méprisants et intrusifs pour lire dans vos pensées.

« Où est votre ami ? », dit enfin Gabriel, « en bas ? »

Matt eut un instant d'hésitation. Il espérait que les utilisateurs du Death Note ne se prenaient pas un aller simple pour les contrées infernales. Mello était capable de fomenter un assassinat contre Satan dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention du Très Haut.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit Matt, un peu absent et considérant l'idée de Mello en nouveau Lucifer régnant sur les Enfers (pourquoi l'idée lui semblait amusante ?).

« Vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup », constata Gabriel. L'ange semblait pourtant intrigué par ce petit rouquin un peu excentrique. Il le considérait avec l'attention que les scientifiques portent à leur souris de laboratoire préférée.

« Bon, il s'appelle Mell- enfin, Mihail, en fait. Et il est mort pour sauver le monde d'un meurtrier de masse »

Gabriel haussa les épaules. « Ca ne me dit rien »

« Il n'est pas avec moi parce qu'il a utilisé un truc. Un carnet »

« Vous êtes étrange, l'humain »

Matt clarifia son propos : « Ca s'appelle un Death Note. C'est comme un carnet, en sombre, et dangereux. »

Gabriel sembla enfin comprendre. Mais pas dans le bon sens. L'ange rosit et empoigna Matt par le bras.

« Vous m'faites mal. Je suis qu'un humain sans défense, eeeeh ! » Gabriel serra son bras encore plus fort.

« Vous. VOULEZ. DIRE. QUE. VOUS. ETES. L'UN. DE. CES. IDIOTS ? »

L'ange lâcha Matt qui hésita à protester. Il n'avait pas trop envie de se faire détruire par cette susceptible créature alors qu'il commençait enfin à en tirer quelque chose.

« …moi, je l'ai pas utilisé », se défendit-il. S'il avait été encore un peu plus immature, il aurait ajouté : « et c'est pas nous qui avons commencé » mais il se retint.

« Mihail Keehl », dit Gabriel, « c'est lui votre ami ? »

Matt hocha la tête.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire », annonça l'ange. Le ton qu'il avait employé n'était pas spécialement rassurant. Matt lui aurait bien demandé de spécifier ce qu'il entendait faire de Mello mais il était à peu près certain que c'était une mauvaise idée.

« Une autre chose », dit Matt, « est-ce que vous diriez que le blanc est la couleur du paradis…enfin, de cet-endroit-que-les-humains-appellent-paradis ? »

« …Sans doute »

« Ah. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut vous faire. Le blanc est une belle couleur. La pureté, la mort, elle symbolise de belles choses ».

Considérer la mort comme belle et la vie comme laide était une pensée qui retournait la tête de Matt. Mais il n'était pas étonnant que les anges pensent comme ça.

« Mon ami déteste le blanc, je crois. »

« Vraiment ? »

« En tout cas, il ne le supporte pas. »

Gabriel haussa les épaules. Matt se tut, de peur de lui faire regretter sa décision d'aider Mello. Si telle était sa décision, ce qui n'était même pas sûr. Il tenta de prendre cette expérience comme un jeu particulièrement difficile. Il devait ménager un ange susceptible et un peu méprisant dans l'espoir de sauver son meilleur ami du néant total. _Démentiel_, songea Matt.

Puis une pensée le heurta.

« Tous les utilisateurs du carnet se retrouvent dans ce…MU ? »

« Oui. »

Et pas de doute là-dessus, si quelqu'un avait usé et abusé du carnet, c'était bien Light Yagami. Matt espéra que le MU était un endroit grand, très grand, et que plusieurs âmes pouvaient y errer sans jamais se croiser.

Bizarrement, il savait que c'était vain.

X

**LIGHT I**

Après quelques heures d'âpres négociations, Light avait réussi à négocier du Shinigami un petit carnet et un stylo. Petite victoire qui lui avait beaucoup coûté. D'une part, attirer l'attention du Shinigami n'avait pas été chose facile. Il avait essayé d'être poli, puis moins poli et s'était même surpris à devenir franchement grossier voire violent. D'autre part, malgré son indéniable expérience dans ce domaine, discuter avec ces créatures étaient plutôt épuisant pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, il ne savait pas trop quel œil regarder, tant il y en avait. Ensuite, le fond de la conversation était si absurde qu'il en avait eu une migraine carabinée. Qu'y avait-il de si compliqué dans sa requête ? Rien. Rien qu'un dieu de la mort ne sache pas faire. Des carnets, ils en avaient des tonnes.

Le dernier point était le plus douloureux. Réclamer un carnet était particulièrement humiliant. Il avait même cru voir, dans un éclair de paranoïa, l'une des nombreuses bouches édentées du Shiningami esquisser un sourire du style : « Tu veux ENCORE un carnet l'humain ? C'est une vraie obsession ! ».

Mais il avait eu son petit carnet. Ca n'était pas un Death note, évidemment. Il était trop tôt pour songer à tout ça, mais il était résolu à ne plus jamais, jamais s'approcher de ces maudits objets.

Il avait besoin d'un carnet tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et inoffensif pour clarifier la situation. Avec le temps, il s'était rendu compte d'une chose assez préoccupante : il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement. Il se souvenait en détail de tout ce qui s'était passé, mais sans parvenir à accepter qu'il s'agissait là de la réalité. Certains passages de sa vie lui semblaient lointains, étrangers à lui-même, comme s'il avait s'agi d'une fiction. Pourtant, il était impossible de dénier qu'il s'agissait bien de lui et de ses actions.

Il avait ravalé son angoisse si longtemps. Fou, il était fou. S'il n'était pas si fier, Light Yagami en pleurerait. Mais comme il était très fier et très intelligent, il avait décidé d'utiliser de son don apparemment hors du commun pour la manipulation afin d'échapper à cette confusion.

Un plan. C'est un plan qui lui fallait. Or, pour concevoir un plan efficace, il faut analyser au préalable la situation sans céder à la panique. Il ouvrit son carnet et griffonna « FAITS » en haut de la première page. Il y inscrit les annotations suivantes :

_Je suis mort._

_Je suis seul._

_J'ai utilisé le Death Note. Selon le Death Note, je suis donc dans le MU, c'est-à-dire le rien._

_Je n'ai aucune information quant à la durée que je vais passer dans le MU._

_Ryuk m'a salement achevé_(ce point était inutile pour le plan, mais il le souligna néanmoins trois fois)

_Je voulais faire le bien_(il souligna le mot « bien »)_mais j'ai été manipulé par le …_

Il raya la dernière phrase aussi proprement qu'il le put. Il refusait pour l'instant de se considérer comme la première victime du Death Note. Avoir foiré aussi lamentablement sa vie était suffisamment difficile à digérer. S'il fallait qu'il accepte le fait qu'il ait complètement perdu la tête…. Le contrôle….

La nausée le submergea mais il fut incapable de vomir. Il reprit le carnet et sur la seconde page, il nota « QUESTIONS ».

_Pourquoi suis-je seul si tous les utilisateurs du Death Note arrivent ici ?_

_Existe-t-il un Paradis ? Un Enfer ? Un véritable néant où je pourrai cesser d'exister ?_

_Est-ce que ma famille me pardonnera ?_

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en écrivant la dernière question. Il avait très sincèrement voulu bien faire. Il ne regrettait pas ses intentions, car elles étaient bonnes et pures et influencées par un monde sordide et dégoûtant. Il regrettait l'Hubris. Il s'était pensé au-dessus de ça.

_Est-ce L_

Il barra la phrase. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi inscrire, car tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Cette confusion était insupportable. Il jura et inscrit laconiquement :

_L ?_

_Est-ce que je souffre d'une dissociation de personnalité ?_

Il avait écrit la dernière phrase très vite, presque effrayé par son propre courage. Il avait été un bon élève, dans une autre vie mais également quelqu'un de brillant. Le bon élève est celui qui obéit fort bien à la consigne, la personne brillante se pose des questions. Il fallait du courage, pour se poser cette question, pensait-il.

_Puis-je sortir de là et le cas échéant, par quels moyens ?_

Le verbe pouvoir traduisait deux questions. Le pouvait-il matériellement et surtout avait-il le droit de demander à sortir de là ? Ses intentions étaient pures, mais cela suffisait-il ? Visiblement non .

_Vais-je, à terme, me transformer en Shinigami ?_

La pensée lui donna des frissons d'horreur. Malgré toute la fascination qu'il éprouvait pour ces créatures (et, aujourd'hui, une certaine haine) l'idée de leur ressembler ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Qui voudrait ressembler à ce qui aurait pu inspirer à Goya un tableau particulièrement épouvantable ? Personne.

Sur la troisième page du carnet, il écrivit « BUTS ».

_Sortir de là._

_Trouver ma famille._

_M'expliquer ( ?)_

Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire du dernier point. Lui-même n'était pas encore sûr de ce qu'il pensait et ressentait. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais trop aimé les soliloques sentimentaux avec lui-même. Le plus souvent, ils étaient une perte de temps, une faiblesse.

Calmé par ces listes rationnelles, il se leva d'un bond et rangea le stylo et le carnet dans la poche de son pantalon. Il ne savait plus par quel chemin il était arrivé tant tout se ressemblait. Il n'y avait ni vent, ni soleil, ce qui ne facilitait pas l'orientation, et l'horizon s'étirait de manière infinie. Bien qu'il n'avait besoin ni de boire, ni de respirer, les longues marches solitaires l'épuisaient moralement. C'est pour ça, qu'il avait négocié le carnet. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être moins seul, moins perdu, moins impuissant. Peut-être qu'il arrêterait de parler tout seul.

Comme le Death Note, il y a très, très longtemps.

Il dépassa l'odieux Shinigami, qui ricanait doucement et continua sa route vers une destination imprécise.

X

**MELLO II**

Mello avait fini par épuiser la totalité de son répertoire musical. Il n'avait jamais spécialement aimé chanter, mais le silence était si lourd qu'il s'était senti obligé de le combler. Il avait commencé par énumérer à voix haute les choses qu'il aimait, puis celles qu'il détestait (ce qui lui prit un temps considérable). Il avait ensuite listé les choses qu'il aurait aimé faire, mais c'était trop déprimant alors il avait commencé à imaginer à voix haute des moyens de torturer Kira. Quand il était arrivé aux limites de ce qui est humainement possible, Mello avait chanté.

Et maintenant, il ne savait absolument plus quoi faire. Alors, il inventait un dialogue avec Matt. Les quelques Shiningamis qu'il croisait avaient l'air terriblement effrayés. Il faut dire que Mello y mettait du cœur : il imitait la placidité exaspérante de Matt avec une telle perfection qu'il avait fini par se mettre en colère contre lui-même :

« C'EST SUR QUE SI TU PASSES TA VIE LE CUL VISSE SUR LE CANAPE ON RISQUE PAS D'AVOIR UN FRIGO PLEIN ET J'AI FAIM JUDASJUDASJUDAS !

- T'abuses Mello, répondit Mello en imitant parfaitement les notes exaspérées de la voix de Matt, je suis mort pour toi, quand même. Franchement.

- JE VOIS VRAIMENT PAS LE RAPPORT ET J'AI DIT QUE J'ETAIS DESOLE.

- Pas besoin de crier. Et j'ai pas pu entendre que t'étais désolé parce que tu vois, Mello, j'étais un peu mort. »

Mello rugit de rage. Au fond il était touché par l'argument de Méta-Matt. Il s'en voulait et, vraiment, il aurait donné beaucoup pour que les choses se passent autrement. Mais Mello répondit, conscient de sa propre mauvaise foi :

« Ouais, mais toi, t'es au Paradis. Et moi, je suis dans le MU ».

Il sourit. Matt devait avoir compris l'argument car il se tut.

Les Shiningamis alentours se lançaient des regards inquiets. Cette créature hyperactive les mettait mal à l'aise. S'ils avaient été plus solidaires et doté d'une structure politique stable, nul doute qu'ils se seraient assemblés afin de chasser cet humain qui troublait leur vie ennuyeuse mais paisible.

Mais les Shiningamis étaient trop paresseux pour cela.

Ils détournèrent le regard lorsque Mello se fut enfin calmé. L'ex prétendant au titre de L s'était assis en tailleur à même le sol, perdu dans la contemplation de ses propres mains. Ses pensées étaient désordonnées, embrouillées et il ne parvenait pas à les remettre en ordre. Il entendit sa propre voix grommeler quelque chose à propos d'un puzzle.

Il avait appris de ses erreurs, en partie. Il y avait comme deux Mello qui s'opposaient : le sale gosse de la Wammy's et le fugitif à la balafre. Les Shiningamis voisins l'ignorèrent lorsqu'il se mit à rire devant cette triste constatation, seul, assis dans la poussière. Le Mello de la Wammy's se serait consolé en se souvenant qu'il avait sauvé le monde. Mais l'autre…il n'aspirait qu'au repos et il était absolument certain de ne pas le trouver dans cet univers sinistre.

C'était peut-être une punition pour avoir cultivé un look de gothique. Il chassa cette idée idiote de son esprit. Même si c'était le cas, il serait criminel de le regretter : son look avait toujours été parfait. Il se rappelait distinctement avoir détruit à un type à coups de poings pour avoir insinué qu'aucun chef de gang saint d'esprit ne l'engagerait après l'avoir rencontré en personne. Mello eut un sourire cruel. Cet abruti était sûrement mort comme un chien tandis que lui…était également mort comme un chien.

Mais pour une _bonne cause_, oui. Un sacrifice. Un truc de héros.

Il ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir.

« Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ? », disait une voix familière dans sa tête, « Tu n'étais pas obligé de mourir, Mello »

Une rage beaucoup plus intense que celle qui l'habitait depuis son arrivée dans le MU le traversa. Ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était ce concept stupide de sacrifice.

Ca voulait dire qu'il avait CHOISI de se retrouver ici. Dans le rien, dans la poussière. Il avait volontairement…_perdu_ ?

Lui, le gamin qui ne supportait pas de perdre une partie de monopoly, s'était sacrifié.

« Au moins, tu n'as pas perdu comme L », susurrait la voix, qui ressemblait étrangement à la sienne. Il devenait dingue. Mello se faisait beaucoup d'illusions et s'emprisonnait dans des réalités alternatives, toutefois il était conscient d'être un peu instable. Mais fou, non, il n'avait jamais été dément au point de débattre sérieusement, à haute voix, avec lui-même. Ou un alter-ego. Enfin, quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait beaucoup trop, en tout cas.

« T'es STUPIDE », répondit-il à la voix, « L a échoué mais sans lui, j'aurais… _on aurait_ jamais pu gagner ! »

« Oui. Mais lui, il a _perdu_. Il avait dit qu'il attraperait Kira, et au lieu de ça, il est mort », argumenta cette partie de lui qui en avait voulu à L de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse.

Mello décida de ne pas répondre. C'était difficile de trouver quelque chose à répliquer à ça. Si son interlocuteur avait été matériel, il l'aurait frappé depuis longtemps. En désespoir de cause, Mello se redressa et balaya du regard le paysage alentour. Plus personne à l'horizon, sinon une ombre vague qui errait au loin. Probablement un Shinigami. Une autre de ces créatures stupides et hideuses qui avaient gâché sa vie (il trouvait tant de responsables à sa chute qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête).

Parce qu'il tenait l'indépendance pour une de ses plus grandes qualités, Mello tenait à ce que la solution – s'il y en avait une – vienne de lui. Ainsi avait-il soigneusement évité de se poser la question qui le tourmentait depuis des heures. Que ferait L, à sa place ?

Ce qu'il lui _conseillerait_ de faire, Mello le savait pertinemment. « Tu as fait une promesse aussi, Mello, celle d'attendre à la ligne d'arrivée. Tiens-là. ». Sauf que ce n'était pas exactement comme ça que Mello avait imaginé la fin de course. Et puis, la solitude ne lui faisait vraiment pas du bien. C'était juste…impensable de rester ici, immobile.

Ce que L aurait fait à sa place, il n'en avait aucune idée.

En fait, il ne connaissait pas vraiment L. Il l'admirait, c'était une icône, un modèle, un rêve qu'il avait effleuré du bout des doigts. Pas une personne concrète. Personne ne le connaissait vraiment, même pas Near. Enfin, si, il y avait bien quelqu'un. De toutes les personnes brillantes qu'il côtoyait, c'était _Kira_ que L avait laissé approcher. Mello se sentit bouillonner de nouveau. Le seul nom de ce dégénéré suffisait à lui donner la nausée.

Mello était au bord de la crise de nerfs lorsqu'un écho, vague et distant, attira son attention. C'était un bruit si faible qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu l'avoir imaginé. Il plissa les yeux, distingua une silhouette à l'horizon. Un _ange_. Son cœur battait comme un tambour contre sa poitrine. Il avait passé le test, on venait le chercher !

Il plissa les yeux encore une fois, espérant discerner une paire d'ailes dans le dos du visiteur non identifié. Pas d'ailes. C'était certainement un humain. Mello noya sa déception dans une foule de conjectures folles, sa spécialité. C'était peut-être un ange qui avait perdu ses ailes, voilà tout. Ou alors, elles étaient invisibles. A la limite, si c'était Matt, ce serait pas trop mal non plus.

Mais ce n'était rien de tout ça, et surtout pas un ange.

L'intrus se tenait près de lui maintenant. Il y eut un silence très gênant. Les deux âmes en peine se jaugèrent. Mello avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Et à bien regarder l'expression de l'autre, il savait parfaitement qui il était.

« On se connait ? T'es qui ? Un Shiningami un peu mieux fringué que les autres ? »

Cet individu très soigneux lui donnait des envies de meurtre. L'intrus le détailla un instant – c'était désagréable, mais Mello se retint de l'assommer. Il avait des questions à lui poser, d'abord.

« Vous êtes Mihael Keehl, j'imagine ? »

Un immense sentiment de dégoût envahit Mello. Il décida d'en tirer le meilleur parti. Au moins, maintenant, il avait quelqu'un sur qui déverser sa bile. Et pas, n'importe qui.

« Bienvenue dans le rien, _Kira_ », cracha-t-il.


	2. Nous sommes des génies

**MATT II**

L'ange Gabriel avait bien prévenu Matt : il devait l'attendre à cet endroit précis, juste au bord de ce gouffre. S'il tombait, personne ne pourrait le secourir.

Mais cela faisait des heures que Matt attendait que l'archange revienne et il commençait à s'ennuyer sérieusement. En plus, il était persuadé que cet abysse était l'entrée du monde où Mello avait échoué. La tentation de le rejoindre était grande.

Cela lui rappelait étrangement l'épisode biblique de la pomme. C'était une manie. Depuis le temps, ils devaient bien savoir que les humains avaient tendance à céder à leurs tentations, non ?

_Je suis mort, de tout façon,_se dit Matt, _si je tombe, je n'aurais même pas mal._

Matt n'était pas très branché mythologie. S'il avait lu _Paradise Lost_ attentivement, il aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de choisir de se jeter dans un gouffre.

Mais Matt avait lu La Divine Comédie. Et il avait joué à Devil May Cry.

Alors, il fit comme Dante, et se jeta dans les ténèbres, prenant soin de tomber de la manière la plus cool possible.

« J'arrive mon Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirgile »

**LIGHT & MELLO I**

De son vivant, Light ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question de l'au-delà. Il avait décidé, après avoir lu Epicure, que la mort n'était pas à craindre puisque le jour où il l'expérimenterait, il ne serait plus. La mort n'était qu'une vague abstraction que personne ne pouvait saisir. Voilà les faits. Par conséquent, il avait décidé de ne pas gaspiller sa vie à réfléchir à un problème insoluble.

Une fois mort, il avait maudit Epicure. S'il avait su qu'il serait contraint de passer son après-vie avec un jeune adolescent gothique et psychotique… Certes, il avait une certaine expérience en la matière grâce à Misa, mais il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec Mello. A côté du jeune homme, Misa semblait saine d'esprit. En tout cas, elle ne lui voulait pas de mal, elle.

Cela faisait maintenant un bon quart d'heure que le jeune homme lui lançait des regards meurtriers, muré dans un silence qui n'augurait absolument rien de bon. Mello était à Light ce que les centrales nucléaires sont aux écologistes: des entités dangereuses, vicieuses et prêtes à exploser à tout moment.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Il lui fallait un plan. En temps normal, il se serait contenté d'ignorer Mello et de continuer sa route vers une destination inconnue, mais il devait l'admettre, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un peu de compagnie. Et puis, Mello n'était pas le dernier des idiots. Il était quasiment responsable de la chute de Kira, après tout. Peut-être qu'à deux, ils auraient plus de chances de se sortir de ce bourbier.

Light fronca les sourcils à cette pensée. Mello n'avait pas franchement été réceptif à l'argument « l'union fait la force » de son vivant. Il allait devoir user de tous ses charmes ainsi que d'une bonne dose de subtilité et de diplomatie pour le convaincre de s'allier avec lui.

« Mr Keehl, je… » commenca Light, utilisant le ton le plus poli de sa gamme (celui qui, tout en étant ferme, était supposé donner à un empereur le sentiment qu'il était considéré à sa juste valeur).

« Hahahaha, arrête ton char, _Kira_. Mister Keehl, sérieusement ? »

Light ne savait pas s'il devait répondre à cette question sans aucun doute rhétorique. Il ne voulait pas non plus s'excuser. Bon sang, il avait rencontré Mello il y avait maintenant moins d'une minute. S'il commençait à s'excuser….

« Tu vois, _Kira_, là, tu me donnes du Monsieur parce que tu es dans le MU et que tu sais que tu vas probablement y passer les 100 000 prochaines années de ta vie… »

Light décida de l'écouter déverser son venin. Peut-être que cette action de patience angélique serait notée par les autorités et lui permettrait de regagner les siens plus vite. Il prit une expression patiente et polie dont il imaginait naïvement qu'elle pourrait calmer Mello. Mais ce dernier continua, les joues de plus en plus pourpres :

« …. Mais NE COMPTE PAS SUR MOI pour te sortir de la chiasse dans laquelle tu t'es mis tout seul ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Light retient avec peine une remarque sournoise et ironique qui ne l'aurait pas aidé à quitter le MU plus vite. Qui sait ? Mello était chétif, mais il était fou. Il n'excluait pas la possibilité que ce cinglé en vienne aux mains ou, pire, aux dents. Il l'imaginait très bien lui arracher l'oreille avec ses dents.

« PARCE QUE TU AS TUE L. Et moi. »

Mello plissa les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent des petites fentes. Il avait l'air d'un serpent particulièrement venimeux. Light résista à la tentation de reculer. Il aurait pu adopter un air contrit, baisser la tête et faire amende honorable. Il l'aurait pu car au fond, il était perdu et ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il assumait et ce qu'il n'assumait pas dans sa courte vie. Mais Mello, bien que dans son droit, l'agaçait. C'était cette façon qu'il avait de vous parler comme si vous étiez une fourmi sous ses docs martens….

« Je ne vous ai pas agressé, Mello. Je venais seulement vous proposer quelque chose »

Mello renifla de mépris. Light refusait toujours de reculer, mais il pria mentalement pour que le jeune voyou ne lui crache pas dessus. Il semblait être le genre de personne à avoir ce type de comportement déplacé.

« Ah, tu ne m'as pas agressé ? Vraiment ? VRAIMENT ? PARCE QUE J'AI COMME L'IMPRESSION D'AVOIR EU TRES TRES TRES CHAUD PAR TA FAUTE IL N'Y A PAS SI LONGTEMPS »

Light fronça les sourcils : « Je reconnais que la formulation était maladroite, cependant… Et puis en plus, c'était une crise cardiaque. »

Un éclair de douleur traversa son corps et il heurta violemment le sol. Un liquide chaud coulait sur son visage. Du sang. Avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un seul geste, Mello bondit sur lui. Il s'était battu avec L, il y a bien longtemps, mais Mello n'avait rien à voir avec L. Il ne se battait pas : il bougeait tout son corps avec une force surprenante en direction de son ennemi en poussant des hurlements de rage qui auraient fait fuir un tigre.

Une seule chose le réconfortait : il pouvait encore saigner. Ryuk lui avait un jour confié que les gens de son espèce ne saignaient pas. Cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas en passe de devenir un Shinigami. Ouf. Le soulagement qu'il éprouva lui donna la force de repousser Mello. Celui-ci s'effondra sur le sol poussiéreux avec la grâce d'un sac à patates. Light l'entendit persifler et s'éloigna avant qu'il ne se jette à nouveau sur lui.

Il avait l'impression de se battre avec un frelon.

« Nous avons deux choses en commun, Mello », dit Light. Il espérait qu'en flattant son interlocuteur, il parviendrait à capter son attention. C'était un plan risqué, mais l'heure n'était plus à la prudence. C'était presque libérateur de n'avoir plus rien à perdre.

L'ex pensionnaire de la Wammy's respirait bruyamment. Sa peau avait pris une teinte violacée et il serrait les poings, mais il l'écoutait. Maintenant, désamorcer la bombe.

« D'abord, nous sommes tous les deux des génies ».

A observer la boule de nerfs qu'était Mello, c'était un peu difficile à croire. Light avait une vision arrêtée de ce à quoi un génie devait ressembler. Son amertume le guidait peut-être, mais dans son esprit, un génie ne ressemblait surtout pas à Mello, ni à Near d'ailleurs.

Les chiffres parlaient d'eux-mêmes cependant. « Je dirais qu'à nous deux, nous atteignons les 400 de QI aisément »

« C'est que des CHIFFRES. Ca ne va pas nous sortir de là, stupide taré de meurtrier ! », siffla Mello.

Light se massa les tempes. Perdre son sang-froid maintenant lui serait fatal. Il était simplement…impossible, ce gosse. Difficile de croire qu'il avait été élevé au sein de la même institution que L.

Fait plus douloureux encore : cette puce surexcitée était la faille dans son plan parfait. Sans lui, tous les obstacles qui lui barraient la route auraient été anéantis et il serait enfin…un dieu ? Formulé de la sorte, son plan ressemblait franchement à celui d'un méchant de comics.

« Nous sommes des génies », reprit Light comme pour s'en persuader, « De plus, nous avons le même but »

Il ignorait si Mello était encore accessible à une pensée rationnelle. C'était le meilleur argument qu'il puisse fournir. Le seul, en fait.

« J'ai jamais eu le même but que toi, Kira », marmonna Mello dans un filet de voix.

Light le sentait proche de la crise de nerfs. C'était le calme avant l'orage, le silence total avant l'Armageddon.

« Je veux dire, maintenant. Tu désires sortir d'ici ? Moi aussi. Travaillons ensemble. », déclara Light.

Il attendit la réaction de son très susceptible auditoire avec appréhension. C'était déprimant de se retrouver à errer dans le MU alors qu'il avait eu de si grandes ambitions…Il en était réduit à parlementer avec ceux qui l'avaient traqué et tué. S'il s'agissait d'une punition, elle était de mauvais goût. Toutefois, pour quelqu'un qui s'était autoproclamé 'Dieu du Nouveau Monde', Light se montrait étonnement sceptique. Son esprit rationnel persistait à mettre sa rencontre avec Mello sur le compte d'une coïncidence ironique, une tâche sur le tableau immaculé d'un destin tout tracé. Mello avait été une plaie de son vivant, il l'était encore dans la mort.

La réponse ne venait pas.

Mello l'ignorait ostensiblement. Adossé contre un rocher, il croisait les bras avec défiance. Défi, même.

Pourtant, Light avait fait l'effort de se montrer raisonnable. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de si compliqué à se montrer un minimum cordial. Il lui avait même donné une excellente raison de coopérer : sauver sa peau.

Cela dit…Mello avait préféré mourir plutôt que de laisser Kira gagner. Sa réaction était peut-être logique, tout compte fait. C'était rassurant de constater qu'un individu volatil comme Mello pouvait lui-aussi être compris et soigneusement analysé. Light eut un petit sourire satisfait que Mello, heureusement, ne remarqua pas. Son esprit perturbé était donc toujours celui d'un génie.

« Tu as bien entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? », s'enquit-il.

Mello se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Il s'enveloppait dans sa fierté comme on s'enfouissait sous les couvertures un soir d'orage. C'était la seule chose qui prévenait encore l'explosion, Light le sentait.

« Oui, j'ai entendu », répondit Mello en détachant chaque syllabe, « Mais je m'en fous »

« Tu souhaites donc rester ici à tout jamais ? »

« Plutôt mourir que de collaborer avec toi, Kira. Même si je passais au dessus du meurtre de L… », il avait mis l'emphase sur le « même », soulignant subtilement l'improbabilité de cette hypothèse, « je préférerais vivre en communauté hippie avec ces tarés de Shinigamis plutôt que de te suivre. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

Light n'avait pas vraiment envie d'une explication détaillée mais il hocha la tête par politesse.

« Je ne supporte pas tes manières, ton look, ta tronche. Je te HAIS, voilà. »

« On ne peut pas dire que tu me connaisses vraiment. »

Mello supportait mal la contradiction. Ses tempes le lançaient. Il plissa les yeux. L'explosion était imminente.

« JE. TE. CONNAIS. KIRA. »

« Je ne suis pas seulement Kira, comme tu n'es pas seulement Mello », souligna Light, « Il serait plus aisé de trouver une solution à notre problème commun si – »

Light n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Mello s'était retourné et se bouchait les oreilles. La mort ne l'avait certainement pas aidé à mûrir, celui-là. Elle n'avait fait que le rendre un peu plus dément. En dernier recours, Light décida d'outrepasser les limites qu'il s'était fixé. Le numéro de la courtoisie mielleuse était contre-productif, de toute façon. Il attrapa Mello par l'épaule et le força à lui faire face. Surpris, Mello sursauta et lui envoya une gifle que Light parvint à esquiver.

« MAIS T'ES MALADE, JE T'INTERDIS DE ME TOUCHER ESPECE DE DEGENERE ! »

« Tu dois essayer de comprendre, Mello. », argumenta Light. Il comprenait mieux la raison de son échec à présent : Mello était peut-être soumis à ses émotions mais il était imprévisible. Chaque instant passé à discuter avec lui pouvait être le dernier.

Voyant que la nitroglycérine ambulante se taisait, Light embraya, improvisant un discours aussi convainquant que possible : « C'est la seule décision intelligente. Tu veux retrouver L et cet ami qui travaillait avec toi, hm…Matt, non ? Alors tu n'as pas le choix. On ne peut pas rester là, à s'observer pour le restant de nos jours. »

L'idée de se retrouver avec Mello pour l'éternité le fit frissonner.

« Une fois que l'on sera sortis, tu pourras te jeter sur moi et tenter de m'arracher l'oreille, si tu veux. Je me défendrai, bien sûr. Mais tu pourras essayer de me tuer ».

Son petit argumentaire eut l'air d'intéresser Mello. L'espace d'un fugace instant, Light s'imagina avoir touché la partie encore rationnelle de son esprit dérangé. Il déchanta.

« Ta montre, c'est celle que tu portais le jour de ta mort, non ? », souffla Mello.

Light comprit les intentions de son adversaire une seconde trop tard. Mello bondit sur lui et sa tête heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la sale bête s'était emparée de la montre et contemplait le papier qu'il avait pris soin de dissimuler à l'intérieur. Le dernier morceau de Death Note qui lui restait. Lui-même l'avait presque oublié.

« Il reste suffisamment de place pour écrire ton nom », annonça Mello. L'excitation faisait trembler sa voix, « Light, ça commence par 'L', comme Lucifer. Tu vas crever, et j'aurais vengé L ! »

« L aussi ça commence par L comme Lucifer, crétin ! »

Light commençait à perdre patience. Et à paniquer. Puis il réfléchit deux minutes et sourit, soulagé.  
>A en juger par l'expression dévastée de Mello, ils étaient tous les deux arrivés à la même conclusion.<p>

Light se leva d'un bond et jeta le stylo que Mello ne lui avait pas volé dans un des nombreux gouffres qui les entouraient. Mello bondit, atterrissant juste au bord du gouffre, mais en vain.

« NeuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON »

Yagami soupira de soulagement. Il n'était pas certain des conséquences qu'auraient pu entraîner les viles actions de Mello. Certes, il était mort, mais qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il existait un appendice spécial de règles concernant le sort des humains coincés dans le MU. Peut-être qu'écrire le nom d'un humain prisonnier du Mu le transformait en dieu de la mort. Horreur. Mello ferait un Shinigami plutôt crédible avec son look de jeune collégienne accro à Hot Topic, mais il ne s'imaginait pas du tout devenir l'une de ces hideuses créatures.

Mello n'avait pas bougé. Couché par terre, les bras dans le vide, il ressemblait à n'importe quel héros de film noir dont la bien aimée vient de tomber dans un ravin. Light ne savait absolument plus quoi lui dire. Il était tellement différent de L, tellement haineux.

« Je te le laisse, ce bout de Death Note. Je m'en fiche. Si ça peut te faire plaisir ».

Mello lui imposait le silence treatment. Ou alors, il avait court circuité. L'idée que Mello fut en réalité un robot particulièrement mal construit par Near sembla crédible un instant aux yeux de Light.

« Je vais partir…. Par là, dit-il en désignant une direction au hasard, tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre »

**L I**

La mort était, avec le sexe et l'amour, l'une des choses qui avaient le plus tourmenté l'esprit humain au cours des siècles. C'était un affreux lieu commun qui vous aurait valu un 0 pointé en dissertation de philosophie mais c'était pourtant là une vérité. L songea que les systèmes scolaires, de manière générale, étaient quand même plutôt mal fichus. Il fallait trouver un moyen de travestir la vérité, les faits, pour qu'ils semblent plus originaux dans la forme tout en signifiant la même chose dans le fond.  
>C'était un peu idiot.<p>

Consterné par cette pensée, il plongea de nouveau la main dans l'immense (qui, après quelques heures d'examen s'était révélé être infini) bocal de sucreries qui se trouvait devant lui.

Il avait réussi, après d'âpres négociations, à l'obtenir d'un ange particulièrement gourmand. Amadouer l'ange n'avait pas été chose facile. Il avait d'abord essayé de détourner son attention en engageant la conversation sur des sujets métaphysiques qui auraient dû passionner l'ange, mais il avait réussi à répondre poliment à L tout en gardant un œil sur son bocal. Alors, L avait essayé de le demander poliment, puis le demander en faisant valoir qu'il avait été un humain particulièrement vertueux et, enfin, après deux échecs, il avait essayé de le voler.

Finalement, il avait réussi à obtenir le bocal après avoir posé des questions tout à fait gênantes pour l'administration d'en Haut. Il avait crée un paradoxe : l'ange était obligé de lui répondre la vérité en raison de sa nature angélique mais il avait également pour ordre de ne pas dire toute la vérité aux humains. Alors, devant le désespoir de l'ange, L avait suggéré qu'il pourrait éventuellement se contenter de partir s'il avait de quoi grignoter.

Et voilà. C'est ainsi que L avait plongé un ange zélé dans une profonde dépression.

S'il était content de disposer de sucreries à l'infini, il n'était pourtant pas vraiment satisfait de sa situation. D'une part, il n'avait pas de nouvelles de l'affaire Kira et personne ne voulait lui donner de nouvelles. D'autre part, il était seul et Watari ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvé (L n'avait pas vraiment bougé de sa place). Enfin, il était atrocement déçu par ce que les humains appellent le paradis. Il ne s'agissait somme toute que d'une bureaucratie comme une autre avec une promiscuité qui le dérangeait fortement. C'était sans doute les conséquences des actes de Kira mais il y avait beaucoup de monde en Haut.

L ricana amèrement. Que dirait Kira s'il savait que certaines de ses victimes avaient finies en Haut, en non en Enfer ? Moyen, moyen, Kira.

Il allait replonger la main dans son bocal quand il constata avec horreur qu'il ne se trouvait plus devant lui.

Il leva les yeux, espérant trouver le coupable en moins de 18.9 secondes. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'enquêter et d'utiliser ses talents de détective depuis une éternité, alors même une petite enquête aussi ridicule que celle-ci provoqua chez lui un frisson d'extase.

Malheureusement, il ne dura point. En levant la tête, L se retrouva nez-à-nez avec ce qu'il prit de prime abord pour un ange.

« Bonjour, L »

Il ne connaissait aucun ange qui se baladait avec un jouet transformers.

**LIGHT & MELLO II**

Light était profondément excédé. C'est un sentiment qui l'avait poursuivi toute sa vie, il était irrité de constater qu'il persistait à le hanter post mortem. Toute son enfance, il avait été excédé par la crétinerie de ses camarades et la débilité des coloriages et autres activités « pédagogiques ». Adolescent, il avait été excédé par la société, sa famille (parfois), ses camarades et professeurs. Adulte, il avait été excédé par tout ce qui se trouvait à moins de dix centimètres de lui, minus L.  
>Avec le recul, il se rendait bien compte que ça n'était pas tout à fait commun, un sentiment de frustration aussi puissant, mais il persistait à se trouver des excuses dans la mort.<p>

Et il fallait avouer, pour sa défense, que Mello n'avait pas arrangé son humeur.

« Il est magnifique, ce paysage », lâcha Light en observant la plaine désertique couleur souffre qui ne cessait de s'étendre.

Il commençait à faire du sarcasme seul, à voix haute. C'était probablement le début de la fin.

« Ah, non mais si, vraiment, vraiment. Oh, quelle chance ! Un caillou ! »

Il se pencha et saisit le caillou. Dans un premier temps, il avait pensé le jeter rageusement dans le vide, mais une idée traversa son esprit génial. Le caillou était relativement saillant. L'image de Mello et de ses yeux de fou apparu comme un flash dans son esprit. Si par malchance il devait recroiser l'androgyne psychopathe, il préférait être armé. Il glissa le caillou dans sa poche avec un sourire fier. Vraiment, il pensait à tout.

**MATT III**

Matt commençait déjà à regretter sa chute. Ah, que ne ferait-il pas pour Mello….

Pas mal de choses, tout bien pensé. Ceci étant dit, Mello devrait apprécier le fait que son ami s'était jeté sans réfléchir dans les ténèbres du Mu pour le sauver.

« Quoique. Il ne m'a jamais remercié pour le reste. J'vois pas pourquoi il le ferait maintenant. La mort n'a pas dû l'arranger. »

Matt fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange, jamais il ne s'était surpris à critiquer Mello auparavant, même mentalement. Il décida que la chute avait dû lui griller quelques neurones et resta couché sur le sol encore un moment.

« J'ai le temps. C'est bon »

Alors qu'il ne faisait rien, une réalisation soudaine heurta Matt de plein fouet : rien ne lui disait que _Mello était déjà mort_.

« Putain. »

**LIGHT & MELLO III**

Light était épuisé. Il refusait de chanter ou de faire des choses bizarres, car ce serait perdre la face devant les Shinigamis. Il était fier, fier au point de faire attention à marcher la tête bien droite, le regard déterminé. Sa démarche pleine d'élégance, pensait-il, inspirerait le respect à ces êtres difformes. Il songea vaguement à Ryûk mais, encore très en colère, il le chassa dans son esprit.

« Ce maudit clown gothique… » murmura-t-il faiblement.

Alors qu'il commençait à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de tout abandonner et de creuser un trou dans le sol pour s'y enterrer, il aperçut une forme humaine au loin. Il lui semblait que c'était un jeune homme, couché à même le sol.

Light déglutit, rajusta une mèche derrière son oreille (il n'était pas coquet, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un type désespéré et coincé dans le Mu devant un parfait inconnu), et avança à grand pas vers l'humain.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand il réalisa qu'il connaissait bien la personne.

« Alors Kira, t'as fait le tour de la taule ? Géant, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'on s'éclate. » grinça Mello, qui n'avait absolument pas bougé.

Enfin, si. Il était sur le dos, maintenant. Et son doigt saignait un peu.

« Tu as essayé de te suicider, Mello ? » lâcha Light, son visage éclairé par un sourire qui se voulait superbement ironique. Mello lui lanca un regard qui aurait pu tuer une foule, mais Light ne tressaillit pas.

Il avait un caillou pointu. Il était armé et se sentait fort.

Mello lui sourit. Ca n'était pas normal. C'était même terrifiant. Le chat de Cheshire avait le même sourire.

« J'ai tué Near. Je ne voulais pas le faire, mais j'ai un plan. Les choses vont mal aller pour toi, Brushing. »

Light, abasourdi, ne releva pas le surnom. Mello était fou, fou !

« Mais pourquoi ?! »

Mello roula sur le sol en ricanant comme une étrange diva.

« Parce que j'ai compris ton plan, Brushing. Tu veux te faire pardonner. Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. JAMAIS »

Mello riait, visiblement très fier de lui. Light ne savait pas quoi répondre, jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir ça. C'était, songea-t-il effrayé, la troisième fois que Mello le surprenait.

« Pour moi, Light Yagami est Kira. Et tu ne changeras pas, je ne laisserai PERSONNE croire que tu peux changer »

Light commençait à comprendre. Mello n'avait pas un coup d'avance, mais 180. Il avait prévu ce que Light s'était à peine autoriser à imaginer.

« Et si je peux changer, Mello ? Et s'il se trouvait que je ne sois pas en dessous du pardon ? »

Il le fixait, ses yeux bleus brûlant de haine et de joie. On aurait dit une fée particulièrement assoiffée de sang. Ils tournaient autour du sujet sans oser l'aborder frontalement. Du moins, Light n'osait pas l'aborder frontalement. Son instinct lui disait qu'il s'agirait de sa dernière parole et il ne voulait pas mourir avec le nom de L sur les lèvres. Il toussota à cette pensée, ce qui fit sourire Mello :

« Changer ? Mais non, Yagami, tu ne changeras pas. A peine arrivé dans le Mu que TU ASSASSINES NEAR ! »

Light pâlit.

« …. TU as tué Near. Je… Je … »

Il devait résister à l'envie de se jeter sur ce feu follet maléfique et de l'étrangler. Il pensa très fort à sa future Rédemption qui, maintenant, n'aurait peut-être pas lieu.

Qui le croirait ?


End file.
